


真理之杖au车 （style）黑化坦

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 授权转载原作者：海狗
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 4





	真理之杖au车 （style）黑化坦

精灵与人类的战争似乎没有休止的时候。  
规模浩大的战役在森林的深处打响，宛如浩荡的终结之战，很显然，人类是想要怀着侥幸心理去挫败精灵的锐气。  
事实证明人类成功了，但是精灵依然用顽强的毅力反抗，并加倍奉还这份愤怒和仇恨。  
战争消耗了生命的活力，带来的胜利相当可观，代价却是身为精灵王的Kyle与他英勇的骑士Stan在激烈交锋的战场上下落不明。  
清扫战场的精灵们只捡到了王的披风的一角，他们在森林的天然屏障里暂且赢得与人类交锋的胜利，却因失去王和最英勇的骑士而一败涂地。  
据最后看到精灵王与骑士的族人报告，他亲眼目睹骑士为了保护深受重伤的精灵王试图杀出重围，奈何人类的士兵铁了心想要亲手俘虏精灵王，族人想要在混乱中去用自己的生命换取两人逃生的机会，却最终眼睁睁的看着身后就是悬崖峭壁的精灵王选择跳下那无尽深渊，Stan只是回头愣了半秒便也跟着不顾一切的跳下去……  
无论怎么想，跳下悬崖的两个已经受了重伤的人都肯定没什么生还的希望。  
一层深深的雾霾笼罩在精灵们的生活的国度。

幸运有时是成功的一环。  
Stan义无反顾地跟随着自己的王跳下悬崖时，他并不打算活着回去，战争就是这般残酷，稍有不慎便要丧命，他过惯了战乱的生活，但是唯有Kyle的死会让他有所动容。很幸运的是，越是坠落得深，长在悬崖上的树就越发地茂盛，直到最后，Stan可以抱紧向他伸出手的Kyle，带着他撞进树枝之间得以缓冲，虽然最终Kyle还是因冲击力而折了一侧的手臂，Stan也因刮蹭而几乎遍体鳞伤——至少他们都活了下来。

悬崖下并非族人群中流传的那样，是深不见底，看不到一丝光明的无尽深渊，相反地，这里还能被阳光照耀到，并且生长着很多的植物。Stan在搀扶着几度昏迷的Kyle寻找可以休息的安全地方时，甚至可以看到一些体型小巧的动物穿梭在长满怪异植株的草丛间。  
“Kyle，撑住……我看见山洞了。”Stan看着远处峭壁之下的山洞，那里看上去是能遮蔽风雨，暂时整歇的好场所，Kyle浑身都带着深浅不一的伤，并流着血，Stan的体力要比Kyle好得多，一路把Kyle抱到山洞之中——那份力量来源于长期的征战和对王忠诚的执念。  
“我们，失败了，见鬼……”Kyle突然咬着牙低声说道，他的脑海中仍是刚才那些人类士兵包围自己时的情境。

Kyle意识到自己的打法过于冲动，有的时候，他渴望战争从自己的国家永远消失，而这份渴望会转变为急切，占据他本身极为理智的大脑，那使他忘记所有的规矩和计划，一心只想着去从那些人类中揪出为首的cartman，那个该死的胖子是他永远的梦魇和心病。  
“先别说这个，我们可以休息了。”为了稳住在愤怒和懊悔中试图挣扎脱身的Kyle，Stan不得不搂紧他的腰肢——对于Stan来讲这是对国王的冒犯，他很不舒服，但是如今也没得选。  
“见鬼！妈的——”  
Stan温柔的安抚并不会起到任何的作用，反倒激起Kyle不稳定的情绪，有的时候他并不能理解Stan为什么对于所有的事都可以平淡的接受，然而同时Stan又那么地忠诚无畏……Kyle非常虚弱，用力地大吼一通之后，他便昏厥过去，他能听到Stan焦急的呼唤声，但他并不能去回应他的呼唤。

再次醒来时，Kyle看到了身边那团温暖地燃烧着的火堆，Stan正坐在他的对面，用木棍去翻搅火堆，试图让它燃得更旺。  
“Stan.....？”Kyle沙哑地叫到，他试图抬起那条还能活动的手臂，手臂上缠满了已经渗透了血的纱布。  
“嘿，Kyle....我的王，你醒来了——”Stan把木棍放到一边，走到Kyle的身边十分有礼的单膝跪下，精灵王的骑士一直很注重这些礼仪，并把彼此的距离保持在安全的阶级范围内。  
“哦，妈的。”Kyle骂了一句，他不知道为什么都到这种时候Stan还要去讲究那些见鬼的上下级观念，“你何必对一个坠落悬崖的失败者行礼。”Kyle想要坐起来，但是另一只臂却无法动弹——Stan为他断掉的手臂加上了木板，那木板是他方才外出砍树做成的。  
“你需要休息，Kyle。”Stan并没有如Kyle想象的那般去立刻扶住他，骑士不应当随意去触碰国王尊贵的身体，他一直以来都是如此。  
“对，像一个废人一样，但是谢谢你，Stan。”Kyle懊恼地重新躺回去，他端详着被固定好的断臂，手臂下垫着一块巨大的草做的垫子，“这是哪里搞到的。”  
“你睡了两天两夜，我用身上带着的纱布和药给你的伤口消毒，可惜不太够——然后出去找了些木头和能做成席子的草。”Stan平静地汇报，“谢天谢地，你醒来了。”  
“辛苦你了，Stan，但是我不觉得我醒来有什么实际用处。”Kyle浑身都因伤口而疼痛，即便可以痊愈，也不可能恢复到他全盛时期的状态了，这对他来说是残忍的事情，他还没能抓住那人类的罪恶巫师Cartman，一切都还没有结果……  
“王仍会保护他的子民，我们需要的仅仅是待你痊愈，然后回到我们的国家等待时机。”  
Stan说着，拿出一块湿布，那是他出门时去一处泉眼弄湿的，“请允许我为你擦洗身体。”  
“......你就是想等我醒来再擦吗？”  
“是的，没有允许，我不能碰你，Kyle，这是规矩，你知道的。”  
Kyle想吐槽Stan的一板一眼，即使他没有命令就那么做了，也没人会知道，没人会怪罪他，Kyle甚至会觉得高兴，他心爱的骑士先生终于能主动去触碰自己……  
“啊，该死的规矩——我允许了。”如果不说允许，Stan永远都不会有多余的动作，Kyle怀疑他是机器人，有理有据。  
Stan得到了允许，便向前走两步，使得他和Kyle之间那个“安全”距离消失。温柔的骑士小心翼翼地用湿布擦拭Kyle身上脏污的血迹，Kyle的身体洁白如圣子，Stan无法容忍那些污垢将他的肤色覆盖，细小的伤口在Stan的眼中是刺在他心口的锋利的针，对Stan来说，那正是骑士的失职造成的，他的心情开始变得低落和悲伤。  
“......你在想什么，Stan。”Kyle很享受Stan的触碰，他总是那么温柔，即使他握剑的双手那样粗糙，却还是令精灵王无比的着迷，“....你，可以不用那块破东西，直接——”  
“——Kyle，我需要出去一趟，你的伤口需要换药，溃烂就麻烦了。”Stan打断了Kyle的话，突然抓紧手中沾着血的湿布，猛地站起身向Kyle鞠躬行礼，然后向洞口走去。  
“嘿……晚点去也没什么，干——”Kyle愣在原处，有一瞬间他觉得Stan似乎是在逗他，温暖的山洞，彼此互舔伤口的二人，无处发泄的情绪……这一切都指向他们可以做点什么，Kyle明明已经做出了邀请。  
此时唯有暗骂一句才能表达Kyle的情绪。

  
Stan和Kyle一样情绪低落。  
只是他是因为自己没能保护好Kyle。  
这个想法像是无法散去的阴影，笼罩着一直以来都坚强勇敢的骑士。  
Stan不愿意在Kyle面前表露出失落，那样会令Kyle也不好受，所以他选择在Kyle邀请自己的时候逃离现场——一本正经的骑士并不是蠢货，他知道Kyle期待着被他拥抱。很明显骑士先生还没有准备好，他暂时无法逾越规矩的鸿沟，那使他看上去无趣而木讷。  
山洞外左侧是一片密林，密林里生长着一些可以用来治伤口的草药，Kyle确实需要换药了，他的伤口比stan多太多，稍不注意都可能会溃烂发炎。

阴暗的情绪会吸引恶魔和人类巫师，特别是乐于折磨精灵王的那位伟大的巫师王Cartman。  
他动用了自己的力量，私下发现了Kyle和Stan没死的事实。在听到这件事的时候他甚至有些开心——只要不是亲手抓住并羞辱精灵王，Cartman就不会罢休。跳下悬崖这种在他看来相当挫的戏码不会让他愉悦的，反而在得知精灵王与骑士正狼狈不堪的荒野求生，才是乐趣所在。  
巫师王避过耳目，隐藏自己的气息，没人知道他偷偷潜入到了悬崖下的森林中，与果断的杀死仇敌，不如慢慢地玩弄和折磨——Cartman想到了一个恶趣味的方式去折磨Kyle和Stan，在尚未分出胜负的精灵和人类的战斗的间隙，他想试试看那一直没能练习到顶峰的某样控制心灵和头脑的巫术会不会在Stan的身上得以试验成功。  
控制心灵的巫术会依赖于低迷的情绪和阴暗的心思，那就像是介质，越强烈，巫术的成功率就会越高。Stan无疑是个好试验品，Cartman讥笑着隐藏在风中，悄悄盯着Stan正在采集草药的落寞背影。  
采集了满满一包草药的Stan看了眼天空，原本蔚蓝的天已经染上深蓝，零散的几颗星星也悄然升上天空，是时候该回去了，峭壁下的世界总是黑得很快，还未等走出森林，Stan就有些看不清前面的道路。  
“见鬼，今天格外的黑。”Stan自语道，小心谨慎地环顾四周——佩剑被他一时冲动丢在山洞里，如果遇到大型的野兽会很麻烦。  
夜幕降临对于Cartman来说是时机成熟的时候，他悄悄的跟在Stan的身后，低声念叨着施展咒术的咒语，那诡异的符文被施在Stan的身上，转瞬间与他的身体融为一体。  
浑然不觉的Stan身后有些阴冷，他猛然回头，一片漆黑什么都没有。  
“......怎么回事。”Stan挠挠头，认为自己是出现了幻听，他的状态已经在救下Kyle并照顾他两天两夜后降低到临界值，现在没有任何余富的精神去发现周遭的不同。  
咒术的符文在他身体里渐渐扩散，并在他一步一步走回山洞的过程中占据他的大脑和心灵，那使得Stan的意识逐渐消失，眼底的亮光都暗淡许多。

“你终于回来了，Stan。”听到脚步声的Kyle懊恼地开口，他一个人躺在山洞里几乎一整个白天，唯一能做的就是坐起来看看外面，再躺下，然后再坐起来……火堆已经熄灭了，阴冷的山洞里渗出的水令Kyle浑身潮湿，冷得同时还感觉由内而外的发热——Kyle发烧了，他不敢相信Stan就这么理所当然把自己扔在山洞里自己跑出去！  
“.......”Stan没有答话，他放下手里的草药，走到Kyle身边跪下来死死地盯着他。  
Kyle看了眼彼此的距离，Stan没有遵循规矩，离他很近，Kyle能看到他脸上浅浅的一道划伤。  
“为什么不说话？你怎么了？Stan？”Kyle没刚才那么恼火了，也许Stan在外面冷静那么久，终于想开了，那是好事。  
“......”Stan仍旧没有答话，并在Kyle回看他的时候突然急促地喘息着，抱紧了浑身湿冷的Kyle，给予了他一个深深的吻。  
Kyle并不是第一次和stan接吻，不过之前他们都因各种原因只能做到蜻蜓点水的程度。

而这次，说是接吻倒更像是受伤的困兽在互相撕咬，不同于往日，Stan这次相当地主动，犬齿擦过脆弱的嘴唇时毫不留情的划出一道伤口，Kyle的嘴唇溢满血腥味，红色的血顺着唇角划过下巴尖，令他震惊的同时也变得兴奋，主动地吮吸着Stan在口腔里乱撞的舌头——木头终于是开了窍，Kyle想着，暂时并未发现Stan的异常状态。这样毫无章法的接吻并没有持续多久，Stan皱着眉，在感到缺氧的一瞬突然撤回身子，一把狠狠抓住Kyle的半边头发，Kyle吃痛的叫了一声，微微张口喘息着，用还带着泪光的眼惊恐的看向Stan。  
“你...你在干什么？…Stan？…”Kyle的喉咙里发出呜咽声，Stan挑起眉梢歪头端详着他那副依旧狼狈的模样，终于是开了口，而且语气怪异，粗鲁无礼。  
“你他妈真应该看看自己现在的样子，伟大的精灵王，Kyle。”  
Stan说着，撩开Kyle额前被汗水浸湿的发丝，眼中尽是鄙夷，“满脸都写着想被侮辱和践踏。”  
这些话从对上下级观念极其重视的Stan嘴里说出来非常违和，但是Kyle在震惊的同时却无法控制内心不可名状的兴奋：惊慌，恐惧，渴求，愤怒，疑惑……复杂的情绪揉搓在一起，让他只能张口喘气，等候Stan发落，时不时叫上一声，  
“……Stan……？”  
Stan拉下衣服，把湿透的破旧斗篷脱下扔到地上，然后脱掉里衣，“看我干什么？——脱吧，然后把屁股撅起来，我知道你的本质，Kyle，你是淫荡的恶魔。”  
Stan在他面前，也可以说是在所有人面前都从来没说过太过分的脏话，Kyle听着不自在，他更确定Stan是在外出的时候遭遇了什么——在Kyle思考着的此时，Stan正站在他旁边，用逐渐陌生的鄙夷表情盯着Kyle，直到精灵王的骑士把上身脱个精光，他结实的上半身有很多道新旧不一的伤疤，那是他为了保护自己最挚爱的王留下的印记。作为骑士一直履行所有事物必须整齐摆放的规矩仿佛全都不存在了，里衣和外套以及斗篷湿淋淋地胡乱摊在地上，Stan权当看不见。  
Kyle咽了口唾沫，双手颤颤地想抓住衣服遮住自己的伤口——他警惕于Stan的不正常，他像是要杀死自己。冷得直抖的手指笨拙的很，Kyle在整理思绪时花了些时间才让它的灵活度重回正轨，Stan安静地看着，但是满眼都是对Kyle来说极为陌生的暴躁与不耐烦，就像是变了个人。  
“Stan，别那样看着我……”Kyle也很暴躁，他受了重伤，骑士突然因不明原因如失了智一样对自己口出狂言，但是虚弱让他忘记了如何不耐烦的发火。  
Stan长舒一口气，他似乎实在看不下去，猛得扑到Kyle身上按住Kyle的身子几乎撕扯的把他试图遮掩身体的那件衣服给撕扯了下来。  
“忍受不了这样的我？”Stan冷冰冰的笑了一声，“你明明一直想让我对你这么做……”大概是觉得没必要再磨蹭，Stan三下两下拽掉Kyle的裤子，和自己一样，Stan能明显看到被内裤包裹的那一团东西鼓起来不少。  
“不——你在做什么！”这样的反应换来的是更为古怪的眼神，有不解还有某种诡异的兴奋。Stan相当的主动，手不老实的勾起Kyle的内裤边，把手探进去摩擦着鼓胀的性器下面温热湿软的穴缝，那地方确实已经湿了，指腹稍微蹭一蹭都能涌出来。这一摸不要紧，Kyle轻轻哼叫着浑身颤抖，本来就压抑不住的欲望被轻易带动，身体内部不受控制的释放想要得到爱抚的信号泛滥成灾，他在发烧带来的恍惚中渴求着眼前的人，Kyle都无暇去感觉羞耻或是Stan的反常，此时此刻他不想身为王的自己露出这副模样是多么丢人，他只想让Stan紧紧地抱住自己。  
毕竟在这冰冷陌生的世界里已经只剩他们二人了而已。  
Kyle咬着下唇，主动夹紧了下半身，小穴深处不知为何骚疼的厉害，明明只是手指在刮来刮去就敏感的忍受不了想要更大更粗的东西进入，而Stan好像就是在故意吊着Kyle看他近乎崩溃的发出呜咽声，那令Kyle感到阵阵绝望，浑身软的像没了骨头，死死的瘫在垫子上。  
Stan虽然看上去冷冰冰的淡定，但也没照Kyle好到哪里去，他因巫术的操控心情很差，恶劣的脾气收敛不住，无处宣泄的欲望像即将喷发的火山，需要一个场所来接纳，他想蹂躏眼前的男人，宣泄自己的情感，同时cartaman的巫术似乎就是在为了报复在人类看来极为自大的精灵王，所以他操控stan这么做了，在Kyle涣散分神的时候，Stan把手抽出来利索的解了裤子——裤子里的那玩意同样硬的滚烫，解放出来的一瞬间，那个伟岸的尺寸就让Kyle兴奋的下半身湿了一大片。  
“不，Stan……我好难受……——”  
那近似渴求的呻吟带来的是越燃越烈的原始冲动，Stan冷哼一声粗鲁地用手按住Kyle的大腿往两边大大的分开，那根尺寸变得相当恐怖的肉棒迫不及待抵在剧烈收缩的小穴口蹭来蹭去，看着Kyle那惊恐又羞耻的泪光点点的绿色眼睛时，被操纵的Stan满心焦躁。他眼中的警惕和疑惑被某种爱意所占据，想选择性无视都无视不了。  
“我如你所愿，操死你。”  
话音刚落Stan就死死的按住Kyle的腰用力一顶，还没安抚扩张好的小穴就被迫吃下一整根粗长的肉刃，剧痛和随之而来的快感逼出了Kyle在眼眶里打转的生理泪。  
“啊——”Kyle吃痛地大叫一声，差点被这粗鲁的一顶直接顶昏过去，他想要挣扎，腰却被Stan掐住，毫无动弹的机会，本就受了重伤而缠满绷带的腰间被这般用力一按，真实的剧痛让Kyle难以忍受，那伤口也的确因Stan的粗鲁而裂开流血， 血把原本洁白的纱布染成鲜红。  
“操，疼……”Kyle虽然是在骂，但是声音软软的更像是一种撒娇，尽管现在被莫名愤怒包绕的Stan根本就没理他说什么——很大一部分概率是听到了也当没听见，平日里的体贴温柔在咒术面前都像是脆弱可悲的纸团被扔进了垃圾桶，“陌生”的粗鲁男人用同样粗鲁的下半身顶撞着Kyle脆弱柔软的小穴深处，被异常胀大的肉棒撑满的小穴连缝隙里泛着水光点点的红，随着快速大力地抽插带出了丝丝血迹，混合着黏糊的淫液，亮晶晶的甚至有点狰狞，即便如此脆弱柔软的内壁仍然毫不畏惧的吮吸，包裹着那巨物，Kyle疼得直咧嘴，大口喘息着向后挺直腰，双腿微微颤抖着想缠住Stan的腰。但是Stan似乎现在处于一种Kyle做出什么动作都不满意的阶段，腾出一只手放过了可怜的腰肢，转眼就掐住他的脖子，力道刚好在能让人难受还不至于出事的范围内。  
“哈……Stan，你干嘛……放开……咳……”本来就被操得胃里翻腾往上顶到窒息，这下可是彻底要换不过来气，Kyle挣扎着想抓住Stan的手腕，但是即便抓到了也没力气去掰开，肉棒一下一下的顶着穴心，又疼又刺激，没来回几次他就要浑身打个机灵，像是在高潮的边缘试探——尚存一丝理智的Kyle怎么都觉得这身体是真他妈不能要了，越发淫荡不说还不受控制。

Stan沉着那张白得堪比石灰墙的脸，好像什么都不是自己做的，打桩一样毫无波澜地一遍遍蹂躏Kyle的身体，粗糙的拇指指腹按在Kyle的喉管上，他挣扎的越厉害，Stan就按得越紧，Kyle也不是傻子，索性顺从下来，只是吃痛的嗯嗯啊啊叫床，眼前都似乎开始冒金星，小腹上的刀口的疼痛感越发的强烈了，而且伴随着真实的反胃感。  
Stan见Kyle不再挣扎，松开拇指把手插进Kyle红色的头发里狠狠抓了一下，然后把他的后脑勺顺势托起来。  
“你干什么……！”  
“别张嘴，再张就更疼了。”Stan说着狠狠的一顶胯，Kyle湿乎乎的眼眶登时就流下生理泪，硬是把呻吟声憋了回去。他觉得身体生理上的不舒服，不知是不是因为近乎凌虐似得强迫做爱，或者说真的感觉到怕了……Kyle硬着头皮看了眼Stan，顿时由内而外生出来阵阵恶寒。  
这个王八蛋大概是真的想操死自己。他心想着，情绪复杂。  
可能是觉得一个姿势维持时间太久没什么意思，Stan才决定不一个劲地打桩，而是喘着粗气把Kyle托起来翻了个身，声音已经低沉到了一个危险的程度，“扶稳点。”  
Kyle的一条胳膊刚刚接好，只能勉强用另一只姑且完好胳膊支起身体——Kyle想要抗议，面对面的做已经很疼了，后入进的更深那真是要了他命，Kyle光想想就浑身难受，但是还有点想得到除了疼之外的快感。  
“我他妈真的疼——哈啊！”精灵王刚表示出自己的不满，手掌拍击屁股发出的啪啪响声外加火辣辣的痛感就让Kyle羞耻的疼到叫，没有人可以用这种方式来让一个国王闭嘴，肉体清脆的响声，这耻辱的声音让他脸跟着涨得通红。  
“我好像还没让你喊——”Stan喝道，没收力地又打了好几下直到两个臀瓣都红红的肿起来才收手，完全不顾及Kyle一边颤巍巍的含着稍缓慢进出的肉棒，一边忍受着被打臀部的疼。 他反倒觉得这样的状态相当不错，后入进的更深，能完全看到湿淋淋的Kyle虽然单薄但十分光滑细腻的脊背，那上面充满伤痕，新的旧的，宛如战场本身。  
通红的臀瓣即使被打肿了也不由自主的翘得老高，被操得同样红肿的小穴依然淫水泛滥，粉嫩的穴肉翻出来又被青筋暴起的大肉棒操到挤回去，蔓延开来的血沫让交合的啪啪声更加淫靡色情，混合着体液淫液和血的粘稠东西哩哩啦啦的流了一地。这景象看得Stan眼红心跳，他又怎么会去理会形象崩塌，叹息着骂了一句，“fuck，真爽……”  
这样的姿势又维持许久，Kyle觉得身后的骑士先生大概是变成油盐不进的野兽了，野兽拼了命的想从自己的身体里得到倾泻，搞得他除了觉得后穴和肚子疼到发麻之外只剩下窒息， 到最后只能无力的松手整个人趴在冰凉的垫子上，Stan便直接压在他背后，Kyle不知道他平时每天到底做多少俯卧撑，但是他知道现在即便是趴在身上他都要给Stan操到翻白眼了。  
“Stan……你他妈慢点，疼——啊嗯！” 只要是Kyle一喊，Stan必然会沉默的抽他的屁股，但是Kyle这次被抽了之后并没有停下，那根硬邦邦又滚热热的大肉棒要顶穿肚子，每次撞到穴心就疼得他头晕，“Stan……我真的不舒服，我肚子疼…干你的！…”  
“刚才是谁叫我狠狠操的？。”Stan冷笑，歪头伸手去抓住Kyle的头发，逼着他转头看向自己。头发被强行扯得很疼，Kyle眼眶通红满眼泪的看着Stan，把Stan看得稍微愣了一下——不太像是装的。  
“我没那么说过！你怕是吃了曼德拉草然后脑子被震成稀粥了吧……”  
“别他妈装了……”Stan皱着眉，低声嘟囔了一句，并不像是说给Kyle。他的眼尾红得能滴出水，狰狞地果真如同野兽。  
“我都这样了，我装什么……你把我背到这里，是为了……什么…………”  
Stan短时间内没有回答，他趴在Kyle身上，鼻腔里的热气喷在他的后勃颈。  
他浅浅的挪动身体，本我意识似乎在和巫术操控下的意识对抗，暂处于上峰的本我意识在试图安抚已经炸毛到惊恐的Kyle，但是他依然忍受不住热烈的欲望，小穴肉潮湿柔软，又乖巧的吮吸着他的欲望，那使得他体内的热流无处躲藏，只能在Kyle的火热的身体里射个彻底。不知道为什么，Stan觉得今天的Kyle身体很紧，就像根本操不到更窄更热的敏感点里……但是这都无所谓了，射完后他依然在不知疲倦的动作着，脑海里的画面很混乱，有Kyle，也有Cartman施法的瞬间，有他与国王并肩而行的画面……Stan冷冰冰地看着抓着自己衣襟的Kyle，他发烧发得很厉害，汗水润湿的头发黏在额头上，Stan想把他拉起来，他却腿一软又跪回原地，咣当一声听着就很疼。  
“Stan…”  
Stan听到空荡荡的洞穴里，Kyle呼唤着他的虚弱声音。  
Stan低下头看着那双带着无力和混沌的绿莹莹的眼睛，漂亮又动人。  
“你他妈到底在干什么。”Kyle很想给Stan一拳，因为他的行为过于粗鲁和无礼——Kyle并不讨厌Stan触碰他，平日里Stan表现的那般隐忍，Kyle甚至希望他能够主动的拥抱和亲吻自己，或是在合适的时候与他做爱，并相拥入眠。  
但是无论是以什么样的理由做爱，他都不希望会是现在这样。  
毫无体贴和温暖，冷冰冰的宛如恶魔操纵的机器，为的不是爱，而是凌辱和报复。  
他与Stan没有名为报复的关系。

“我也不知道。”Stan毫无感情的开口，他大概是满足了些，退出Kyle的身体，把他整个人搂起来压在洞穴的石壁分开他的腿，看着他的小穴抽搐着不断往外流出掺杂血迹的精液，以及他已经射过一次依然挺立的性器，Kyle神情恍惚的舒了口气，勉强扯了个笑，用纤长的手指扒开小穴抠挖着精液，“你满意了吗？在我重伤时刻，被你射了一肚子，你这个被恶魔侵占了脑子的混蛋……”  
“对，你从一个国王变成了骚货。”Stan把Kyle的手打开，抱住他的身体又插了进去。  
“………你在说什么。”Kyle愤怒的同时发现他的口气像极了那个每天都与自己针锋相对的巫师王Cartman，Cartman对Kyle恨之入骨的同时又夹带私情，这一点Kyle再清楚不过，他了解Cartman，了解他的说话方式和做事方式……Kyle似乎明白了什么。  
“Stan，..你是不是遇见了该死的Cartman？”  
“……”Stan没说话，他感受着Kyle的体温，冰冷又温暖，他的身体很瘦，但是抱起来很舒服，这几乎是一种潜意识的感觉。  
“回答我，骑士！”  
“.....”  
“……别再问了，低劣的红发小子。”Stan吼得并没有刚才那般凶狠了，“就剩这张嘴了，我可以在里面填满精液。”  
“……果然是这样吗？Stan，你竟被Cartman偷袭，见鬼！”  
“操……”Stan骂到，亲自凑到Kyle面前堵住Kyle那张被操到神志不清都依然坚持要得到答案的嘴。  
虽然温和多了也依旧没有章法，但是Kyle感觉得到，那侵略的凌辱在减少，Stan开始带着一种粗糙的爱抚和渴求，尽管对Stan而言这是罪恶的，影响他身份的感情。但是他果然还是不受控制了，拼命的索求着Kyle的吻，与他唇舌交缠着，毫无章法变得缠绵悱恻，甚至有些肉麻。  
一吻终了，Stan知道没办法收场了，搂紧Kyle一边含糊不清地道歉一边去把他的上半身亲咬了个遍，留下点点红痕，就差没撕下来一块肉。  
“……干……”Kyle发出微弱的呻吟，他的体力因虚弱而透支，伤口撕裂的疼痛几乎要把他拉向地狱。体内滚热的器物仍然在恋恋不舍的抽动，内壁也在跟着颤抖，刺激之下小腹的疼痛都变为了快感，让他不由地回搂住Stan。  
“哈……我的王……”Stan把头抵在Kyle颈窝里闷闷的呼唤。  
“闭嘴，我没你这样的骑士——”Kyle急促喘息着回答，屁股却又挨了Stan一巴掌。  
“该死的……操——”Stan在巫术与本我之间挣扎，那导致他的行为可能像个精神分裂的疯子。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……快……我——不行了！射我里面去……”Kyle在昏厥的边缘与Stan一起达到不算完美的顶峰，第二次的量也很大，事实上小穴根本吃不下这么多的东西，流得到处都是，但是Kyle管不了那么多，尽管很反感，但是他下意识里只想被Stan抱着，被他凌辱也好辱骂也好……只有这具身体是火热的。  
精灵王也有堕落至此的一天，Kyle自嘲之余，庆幸没人看得见。

巫术正好在这一时间完全消散，紧紧搂着Kyle的Stan在他的身上压了很久才缓过神来，精灵王的骑士头疼得像是有东西要撕扯开他的头颅，在里面灌入一大堆混乱的记忆和画面——Stan记不得刚才究竟发生了什么，只觉得像是在做一场醒不过来的梦。  
“.......呃.....”Stan眉头皱着很紧，他支起胳膊按着头颅不断按压，试图缓解头痛，但是效果甚微，倒是身下越来越清晰的喘息声让他不得不睁开眼睛去寻着声音看过去。  
“GOD......Kyle？你怎么了？这.......是我干的？？”  
“是的，见鬼的Stan，你他妈连被Cartman施了法术都没有感觉到.......”Kyle虚弱地骂道，如果可以他想在情欲的冲动完全被贤者时间代替的现在给他惊慌失措的脸狠狠的来上一拳，然后让他滚出自己的视线。  
但是Kyle现在只是勉强能说话而已，四肢根本没力气动弹。  
悲惨的精灵王今天非常地倒霉。  
“.....我被施了法术？”Stan按着疼得快裂开的头，他似乎想起来了什么，在他因情绪低落而不得不以找草药为借口出门冷静的时候，似乎看到怪异的黑影......和他怪异的低语。  
“你射在我里面的时候，啊，操.......”Kyle懊恼至极，“我就感觉到你在被魔力操控，那是只有该死的Cartman才会的巫术，它能无限放大一个人或者精灵的阴暗面和欲望，并且变本加厉地让它体现在意识中。”  
“......这不应该发生。”Stan连忙撤到一边，想去清理Kyle被自己折腾得脏兮兮的身体。  
“别碰我，Stan，你这个虚伪的家伙。”Kyle制止着Stan，并观察他的反应。  
妈的。Stan果然就呆呆的跪在那，不敢有任何动作，跟刚才又完全不一样。  
说不定规矩也是个巫术。Kyle不知道该彻底发火还是讽刺Stan过于听话。  
“Kyle，别这样，我要弥补我的过错，我犯了罪，你完全可以在恢复之后用我的剑杀死我！”Stan说着把Kyle赠给他的那把剑从腰间拆下来扔到一边，“我不再配拥有它.....见鬼，天杀的Cartman和我。”  
“别把你和见鬼的死胖子相提并论。”Kyle笨拙地挪动身体，侧身背对Stan躺着，他暂时不想看到那张在最近几个小时里疯狂改变的宛如精神分裂的脸。  
“.....你要怎样才能原谅我，Kyle？”Stan确实是慌了神，他想去抓住Kyle背对着自己的肩膀，但是他还是不敢触碰，他怕更坏的事情发生。  
“.....别白费功夫和我讲话。”Kyle冷冰冰的闷声道，并剧烈地咳嗽了两声，事实上他从一开始就在因发烧而咳嗽，只是Stan方才并不能在乎这些事情。  
“Kyle？你怎么了？”  
“与你无关……咳……咳咳……”  
Stan意识到事情不大妙，在Kyle会出事和规矩面前，他选择打破规矩。

几乎是一瞬间，他匆忙绕到Kyle的面前跪下来伸手去摸他的额头，Kyle的额头滚烫，就像能烫熟Stan的手。  
“你....发烧了？”  
“我还以为你永远不会摸我的额头，骑士先生。”Kyle调侃道，仍然没给Stan好脸色。  
“因为你是国王——”  
“让国王见鬼吧，Stan。”Kyle无力的用软软的拳头抵在Stan的脸上，“你知道我需要什么，Stan，别他妈给我装傻。你在我的面前无需顾及那么多该死的规矩，不然你现在就离我远点吧，让我发烧而死……”  
“怎么可能会放任你在我面前死！我的王，我的爱人，为了你，为了赎罪我会抛弃那些.....”Stan说着，终于在清醒着的时候把Kyle抱在怀中，温柔的亲吻他汗湿的额头，“......不要生气了，Kyle，我会负责任。”  
“你最好负责——还有，别以为你抱了我我就会马上原谅你……咳咳……”Kyle再也不想受这份醉了，他突然想要活下去，至少在舒适的床上睡一晚，而不是在冰冷的山洞里被发疯的骑士祸害到发烧。  
“是，Kyle，我会用行动弥补我的过失。”Stan垂下眉头，把脸埋在Kyle红色的头发里，他无法再忍受同样的事情发生第二次，“我会治好你的发烧，我们会得救的......”  
“现在放开我，抱得太紧了.....Stan！”Kyle闷闷地回应，他不确定自己是否能释怀，但是Stan的身体变得像以前那样温暖。  
那让他感到舒适。

……

end


End file.
